Many communication protocols require accurate power control of a transmitted signal in order to, for example, control interference between signals from different communication devices. This power control can be accomplished in the form of a command from a base station (e.g., eNodeB, access point) to a client station. The command can provide a power output quantity for the base station. When the client station receives the command, the client station adjusts the power output by the transmitter to match the power indicated in the command. Power control compliance is typically tested and required before the client device is certified for use with the communication protocol.